Monkey Smashes Heaven
Monkey Smashes Heaven __FORCETOC__ ---- Index | Biographies (MSH) | History (MSH) | Philosophy (MSH) | Nations (MSH) | Technology (MSH) | MSH Convention Conditions of Admission to the Communist International (MSH) Rape of Seoul (MSH) Settlerism (MSH) Jay Lovestone (MSH) New Soviet Man (MSH) Cybernetics (MSH) Geist (MSH) ---- The mystical rebel Monkey God- Sun Wukong returns to earth in the form of Mao Zedong. He leads Sun Yatsen's People's Army in a Long March to Mongolia. His Godlike strength and intelligence radically shapes the Russian Revolution and 20th century science and technology leading to a World Communist Soviet Republic. A long period follows the establishment of the World Soviet in which mankind evolves into a cybernetic organism known as New Soviet Man. The collective Mind of New Soviet Man embarks on a quest to liberate the universe. Monkey Smashes Heaven =Biography= *Jay Lovestone (MSH) *William Z. Foster (MSH) *J. Edgar Hoover (MSH) *Douglas MacArthur (MSH) *George Patton (MSH) * Dashiell Hammett (MSH) * Paul Robeson (MSH) * Harry Haywood (MSH) *Gus Hall (MSH) *Thomas Dixon (MSH) * Huey Long (MSH) *Hamilton Fish III (MSH) *Billy Sunday (MSH) *Alexander Mitchell Palmer (MSH) *D. W. Griffith (MSH) *D. C. Stephenson (MSH) *Father Coughlin (MSH) *Curtis LeMay (MSH) *Charles Lindbergh (MSH) *John Foster Dulles (MSH) *Joseph McCarthy (MSH) *Strom Thurmond (MSH) *JFC Fuller (MSH) *Winston Churchill (MSH) *Erwin Rommel (MSH) *Albert Einstein (MSH) *Herbert Marcuse (MSH) *Karl Liebknecht (MSH) *Rosa Luxemburg (MSH) *Ernst Thälmann (MSH) *Walter Ulbricht (MSH) *Mao Zedong (MSH) *Lin Biao (MSH) *Chen Boda (MSH) *Deng Xiaoping (MSH) *Kang Sheng (MSH) *Zhou Enlai (MSH) *Liu Shaoqi (MSH) *Ai Siqi (MSH) *Sun Yatsen (MSH) *Chiang Kaishek (MSH) * Zhu De (MSH) * Lin Biao (MSH) *Peng Dehuai (MSH) * Liu Bocheng (MSH) * He Long (MSH) * Chen Yi (MSH) * Luo Ronghuan (MSH) * Xu Xiangqian (MSH) * Nie Rongzhen (MSH) * Ye Jianying (MSH) *Sadao Araki (MSH) *Emperor Hirohito (MSH) =History= *History (MSH) *Rape of Seoul (MSH) *Holocaust (MSH) *Great Depression (MSH) *Great Imperialist War (MSH) *Great Internationalist War (MSH) *Great Leap Forward (MSH) *Socialist Reconstruction (MSH) *Global People's War (MSH) *Spanish Civil War (MSH) *Afghan Civil War (MSH) *Global Proletarian Cultural Revolution (MSH) | =Philosophy, Theory and Science= *Philosophy (MSH) *Dialectical Materialism (MSH) *Settlerism (MSH) *Existentialism (MSH) *Cosmism (MSH) *Marxism-Leninism (MSH) *Maoism (MSH) *People's Democracy (MSH) *Joint Dictatorship of the Oppressed Nations (MSH) *Soviet (MSH) *Direct Democracy (MSH) *One Divides Into Two (MSH) *Cybernetics (MSH) *Dialectical Logic (MSH) *Technology (MSH) *MZ-27 (MSH) =Nations and Organizations= *Russian Soviet Republic (MSH) *Chinese Soviet Republic (MSH) *German Soviet Republic (MSH) *Hungarian Soviet Republic (MSH) *French Soviet Republic (MSH) *United States (MSH) *Japanese Empire (MSH) *British Empire (MSH) *Hebrew Autonomous Florida (MSH) *Black Soviet Republic (MSH) *Aztland Soviet Republic (MSH) *Democratic Republic of America (MSH) *People's Republic of Japan (MSH) *People's Democracy England (MSH) *World Soviet Socialist Republic (MSH) *World Soviet Communist Republic (MSH) *Communist Party of China (MSH) *League of Empires (MSH) *American Legion (MSH) *Communist International (MSH) *Ku Klux Klan (MSH) *Settler Party (MSH) *Union of Imperialists (MSH) *Kaitakusha Tōhōkai (MSH) =Culture, Literature and Art= *Mao Suit (MSH) =Books and Documents= *Constitution of the Chinese Soviet Republic (MSH) *My First Days in the White House (MSH) *L'Empereur (MSH) category:Monkey Smashes Heaven